Kai-Lan's Playhouse
Kai-Lan's Playhouse is the fifteenth episode of the second season of Ni Hao, Kai-Lan, and the thrity-third episode overall. The episode premeierd on March 23, 2010, as part of a week of brand new episodes. Kai-Lan has started a new clubhouse and everyone is coming over to see what her and her friends have done. But Hoho gets mad because he can't find the supplies he needs for his wall, and ends up hitting Rintoo in the shin. Kai-Lan has to teach Hoho that even though you're mad, it's not okay to hit. Plot Kai-Lan has started a clubhouse that is really fun. It has slides, rooms, and everything. Everyone each has a fun wall. But first they have to decorate it so their friends so see who did which. Everyone ends up gathering different things so that they could start decorating. The camera switches over to Kai-Lan, who grabs some dinosaur stickers to put on her wall. With the help of the audience, she searches in a sticker book, for a number of dinosaur stickers. She takes them back to her wall, but has difficulty putting them up. So she enlists the helps of some ladybugs. Meanwhile, Ye Ye comes in with some fruit, which gives Hoho the idea to put one of his favorite fruits on his wall, bananas. He goes to the room to find some yellow paint, but finds out that there isn't any, which makes him mad. Then when he see Tolee with some panda pictures, he then looks for pictures of bananas. When he heads back upstairs, he finds a picture of a banana tree and tapes it to the wall. But it ends up falling in the pail of black paint he had picked up instead, making him even madder. Then he tries to find some banana stickers, but finds out that Rintoo already has the entire sheet full of them. Hoho ends up going up to Rintoo and hits his leg. Ye Ye comes up to him and says that hitting hurts and it's not nice, forcing him to send Hoho to time out until he can calm down. The others head on over to the table for a snack. Ye Ye pulls out some animal plates for everybody. Tolee spots a panda plate, but Lulu ends up grabbing it instead, making him mad. He tells her why he was mad and gets a good compliment from Ye Ye, who tells them to use their words, instead of hitting. Quotes *'Hoho:' "(screaming frustratedly) I can't anything I want today! First there was no yellow paint, then my picture got ruined, and there aren't any banana stickers left! I'm so mad!!!!" *'Ye Ye:' "Hoho, we never, ever hit. Hitting hurts. You can be mad, but you can't hit. You need a time out to calm down." Trivia *This originally was a 2007 Fox movie in which the 20th Century Fox logo is exactly the same as on the 2005 movie of "Pandy's Puddle". There's nothing different. *The 2007 movie has been edited out when this was an episode on Nickelodeon. *This is the first episode in which somebody hits another person. This, however, is Rintoo's second time being hurt very badly, the first being in the halloween episode, "Ni Hao, Halloween". *Robin Williams and Ben Stiller appear in the 2007 movie. *When Kai-Lan talks about Hoho was, she said that he was making fists, and his face was extremely scrunched up. This made Hoho scream extremely loud, it hurt Kai-Lan's and Steve's ears. *Steve had screamed very loud in the Blue's Clues episode, "Blue Is Frustrated". Steve's scream may startle and jar people and catch them off-gaurd, but it's very harmless. *The DVD release of the 2007 movie uses the THX "Amazing Life" logo. The DVD release of the 2005 movie of "Pandy's Puddle" uses the THX "Tex Moo Can" logo. *There's also a Steve Burns introduction on the DVD release of the 2007 movie of this episode as well. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2